In various manufacturing settings, a need arises to position large and/or heavy components, assemblies or other payloads in a desired location in an x, y, z coordinate plane for installation or assembly. In such situations, it is often desirable to control the position of the heavy components or other parts as precisely as possible. Various carts, trolleys, jacks, and other mechanisms have been designed over the years to address this need.
Nevertheless, many existing solutions have only minimal adjustment capability, and often have no fine control. In addition, many existing solutions can accommodate only a limited number of payloads, or they are customized for one particular component, such as an aircraft engine. Thus, many existing solutions lack the versatility to handle a large range of payloads, or provide the fine control required in many manufacturing settings.